Electromagnetic interference (EMI) and radio frequency interference (RFI) is a pervasive problem throughout the electronics industry. EMI and RFI filters are often used to suppress unwanted radiation of electromagnetic waves. Electromagnetic radiation from the external environment compromises electromagnetic compatibility performance and can impair the operation of the electronic circuitry. EMI and RFI suppression is necessary for the entire electromagnetic product or system since it is subject to regulation by various authorities because stray fields from electromagnetic equipment can disrupt other surrounding electromagnetic equipment. Electronic apparatuses may be equipped with some internal circuits and electric parts that generate undesirable electromagnetic waves. In particular, integrated circuits among others process high frequency signals and therefore may cause high frequency leakage leading to radio frequency interference (RFI). Where practical EMI and RFI emissions are minimized by circuit design and track layout. Electromagnetic filters currently used for EMI and RFI suppression may incorporate capacitors, inductors or transformers. They all have insertion loss and may not be very effective even though they are readily used. Additionally, ferrite materials are often used to dissipate undesirable electromagnetic energy present on electronic circuit boards and enclosures, electromagnetic components, signal carrying wires and power cables which may be inefficient and may absorb some of the Ac/Dc signal or power which may be problematic for use with electronics and in other applications. Each electromagnetic component operates using a system of charged carriers. Electromagnetic field energy radiation more commonly can impair the performance of each electromagnetic component and may affect the flow of the charged carriers, the flow inducing a surrounding electromagnetic field. This surrounding electromagnetic field may cause a sufficient disturbance to the electromagnetic component and surrounding electromagnetic components that the performance of the Electromagnetic components is degraded. EMI and RFI solutions usually involve by necessity electromagnetic filters, metal oxide magnetic materials (ferrites) or containment by shielding using a Farraday cage. EMI and RFI solutions currently used have many drawbacks including insertion loss, ineffectiveness and degradation of signals or items to be protected. What is needed is a filter with little insertion loss and magnetic stabilization properties which may provide enhanced protection and performance of an item from unwanted electromagnetic fields at a relatively low cost.
It is therefore an object of the invention to . . . reduce electromagnetic interference and radio frequency interference
It is another object of the invention to . . . reduce electromagnetic radiation
It is another object of the invention to . . . stabilize magnetic fields
It is another object of the invention to . . . provide a active electromagnetic filter at a relatively low cost